One Way Or Another
by This Girl Maybe
Summary: In life there are some things that are fated to happen. And others that happen through chance - - - Formerly known as "Finding A New Way To Live".
1. One Way

**One Way....**

Summary: In life there are some things that are fated to happen. And others that happen through chance.

A/N: Formerly known as "Finding A New Way To Live". I edited this part for mistakes that I noticed. Initially I planned a different storyline, but I've changed it so that it is easier to update. Feedback is always welcomed.

x x x x x x x x x

The alcohol dumbed the pain, but not for long. The argument was bitter and cold, his voice shouting loud and hateful things to her. She always knew about his temper, always knew that if she said something that he didn't like, he'd fly off the handle and within a few minutes, they'd be knee deep in a spat about everything he could think of.

Thankfully the bar was void of any arguments, but filled with merry customers who'd obviously drunk a few too many pints of beer but she was amused at their antics nonetheless. Young couples flung their arms around each other in the semi-private booths at the back of the bar and middle aged drinking buddies played poker for matchsticks at a far table, the amount of players slowly increasing as interest in their game grew. She swivelled back round on her stool to face the bar, staring at the stained wood and drawing an outline with her finger over the condensation rings.

Someone sat next to her with a sigh, evidently as stressed as she was, but he was on the periphery of her mind. Her new job was starting in under a week and by rights, she should be feeling thrilled, but Jonas had ruined that. After all these years she wondered why it was a surprise. Yet she still stayed with him, loyal to a fault because in her own strange way, she loved him. She wasn't in love with him, but then she wasn't the kind of woman to believe in "The One" and true love. She'd never been the eight year old girl pretending to get married to one of her stuffed toys. She was the eight year old girl who saved up her pocket money to buy a chemistry set.

"Another gin please," She slid the glass towards the bartender who nodded mutely, and Sam sifted through her pocket to find the right money, knowing that he wouldn't be exactly pleased if she downed the drink and then realised she had no way to pay for it. Whilst the bartender, rather clumsily she thought, prepared her drink, she slyly turned to look at the man sitting next to her. He assumed the same position as herself, staring wordlessly at the bar with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He must have sensed her eyes on him because he turned to look at her, nodding a small greeting towards her which she repayed with a small hello. His face was surprisingly young for a man with the dusting of grey hair that he bore. His clothes were casual and slightly too loose for him, but he looked good. No wonder all the women in the bar, young or old, were checking him out and then giving Sam a jealous look. The bartender returned with her drink, sliding it to her before requesting the money. She was about to hand him the five dollar bill, not caring whether it was the right amount when the man next to her spoke, "I'll get this."

The barman nodded, not really caring where he got the money as long as he got it and quickly left as the nameless man next to her paid for her drink. "You didn't have to do that," She said, her voice quiet amongst the loud voices of the other patrons.

He turned to look at her, the beginnings of a smile on his face, "I know. But we seem to be the only two people here not having a good time."

Sam took another quick scan of the bar, the faces looking remarkably...chirpy. God, it was a long time since she had felt like smiling for no particular reason, "That's true," She conceeded.

"And," He added, sipping his own drink, which looked to be a Guiness, "you look about as happy as I feel."

Sam smiled selfconciously, not realising that she her emotions were filtering through to her expression. She felt slightly annoyed at herself; her father had taught her that feelings could be damaging, volatile. Keeping them hidden helped keep your advantage, "I thought I'd get in here and everyone would be moping into their drinks. Turns out I walked into the happiest place on Earth."

The man next to her laughed gruffly, wiping his face with his hand and ruffling his hair, "I'm Jack O'Neill by the way."

She nodded, "Samantha Carter. Sam." She corrected, realising that without Jonas around she didn't have to use her full name, liking the ability to use the less gender specific shortening, "You live around here?" She asked, feeling that whilst she was making small talk, she also felt interested in his answer.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "For years actually. You'd think I would have realised by now that this place is for happier souls. How about you?"

"Just moved here a couple of weeks ago." She answered, taking a sip from her gin and then guiltily feeling like ordering another. She knew Jonas wouldn't like the alcohol on her breath "From Washington DC."

Jack smiled wryly, "I can see why you moved."

Sam nodded with a small grin, admitting mentally that whilst Colorado Springs wasn't exactly a match for the cut and thrust world of Washington that she enjoyed so much, it was certainly a lot more beautiful. And not everyone was trying to climb the career ladder so ruthlessly, "Mm," She replied eventually, "It certainly is a lot more scenic around here."

"One piece of advice; Garden of the Gods is such a tourist trap," He told her, "If you're looking for somewhere nice, Rampart Resevoir has great walks." He paused, "And fishing," He added almost as an afterthought, "Although I'm not sure how legal it is."

Sam smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

x x x x x x x x

Hours passed and before Sam knew it, the bar was closing with the bartender having to practically force her and Jack from the premises. She found it surprisingly easy to talk to her new-found friend, chatting to him about local attractions and what to avoid in the area. If it wasn't for Jonas and the fact that Jack O'Neill had a skin coloured band around his wedding finger where the sun had failed to reach him, she would've decided to make a play for him. God, she thought with a grimace as the pair stood waiting for a cab, how could she be thinking that when she was getting married to Jonas? The alcohol must have been doing something seriously bad to her head.

"So here we are," He said finally, his breath creating condensation in the night air.

"Here we are," She repeated needlessly, feeling like she needed to fill the gap. The area around the bar wasn't completely silent, mainly because the other customers were still pouring out, most of them more drunk than she and Jack.

A cab pulled up to the side and they both started for it, and then both pulled back as they realised the other wanted it, "You take it," Jack said, his voice more gravelly than expected.

"I couldn't-" Sam began but Jack interrupted.

"Sam, take it. I don't want to leave you standing on your own waiting for a taxi," He said in a protective manner. She knew she should have been offended, but she took the words as actually quite sweet seeing as the pair barely knew each other.

"What will you do?" She asked, opening the cab door.

"Wait for another cab," He supplied, holding the door open too, "Failing that I'll walk."

Sam smiled acceptingly, knowing that it was unlikely she'd be able to change his mind and even if she could, she would spend the whole night trying. Instictively, she leant over to kiss him on the cheek and he turned his head at just the wrong moment, reacting to a noise further down the street, and her lips landed dangerously close to his mouth. They stayed in the same position, practically glued to each other until Sam pulled back, mostly from embarrassment. This was obviously a married guy trying to score, proving he still had it, yet she felt some strange attachment to him.

"Thanks. I enjoyed tonight." She slid into the taxi, leaving Jack standing on the curb, stunned into wordlessness, "1398 Holden Avenue," She said to the cab driver before closing the door and sliding into her seat, her face flushed and her mind unable to stop thinking about him. She had turned into such a cliche.

_1398 Holden Avenue. 1398 Holden Avenue. 1398 Holden Avenue. _He repeated her address in his brain, unwilling to forget her. And as he saw the taxi drift off into the distance, the lights becoming less and less visible in the black night, he felt like he'd found someone amazing. And then let her go.

x x x x x x x x x x

The house lights were still on as she walked up towards her new front door, no doubt Jonas was pacing up and down the living room, ready to admonish her for not calling him. Opening the door surpringly easy, she slid into the house and placed her keys lightly on the wooden table by the door. On her journey to the kitchen, she stubbed her toe on three boxes and the door but safely managed to pour herself a glass of water by turning on a small, noiseless light by the sink. Shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on a dining table chair, she quietly creeped to the bedroom, surprised that Jonas hadn't made an appearance.

As she neared the bedroom, she noticed the door was ajar with light radiating from it. Jonas' voice was loud and clear, a tone she'd recognise anywhere.

"You have to go..." He began as Sam got closer and closer to the bedroom, her hand laying on the door, "She'll be back any minute."

The door slammed wide-open and Sam came face to face with her fiance, a sheet wrapped around his waist and she looked to the other side of the bedroom where a brown haired woman, naked apart from her underwear, was picking up her clothes, randomly strewn across the floor. Both had looks of shock written across their faces.

"Get out." Sam said under her breath, "Get out now." The nameless woman seemed only too happy to flee from the Carter-Hansen household but Jonas wasn't as eager.

"Sammie please-" He begged, walking over to her and attempting a bear hug.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pushing him away as she spoke through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you doing to me Jonas?"

"Sammie baby, I just...." He tried again to hug her as Sam paced up and down the bedroom.

"You have to leave," She turned round just as Jonas attempted another embrace, "Get off me!" She screamed, her resolve breaking, "Leave me alone! I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses Jonas!"

"One more chance..." Her fiance pleaded, "I love you,"

Jonas' attempt at subduing Sam had the opposite effect, his words incensing her anger further, "Love? Is that love to you? Sleeping with some girl you picked up?" She shoved his clothes towards him, fire in her eyes, "I don't want that kind of love. Not any more."

x x x x x x x x x x

**Cont'd with "...Or Another..."**


	2. Or Another

**....Or Another...**

She had visited the pub solidly for the next three nights, assuming the same position at the bar as she stared mournfully into her vodka, or whatever drink she felt like losing herself in. Occasionally throughout the night, random men would approach and she would hurriedly rebuff their unwanted attentions. She'd sit and wait. For him. It was the same routine; watching the crowd pathetically to try and spot him in the seas of dancing couples and overly merry patrons. Sam truly wondered why she was even attempting to convince herself that he would care. No doubt he would walk in the door sooner or later, but upon his arm would be his dutiful wife, and his eyes would meet hers over the din of the pub, and he'd smile awkwardly, and never think of her again.

"Wondered when you'd be here again," She felt a soft, fluttery feeling descend over her skin as she heard a voice behind her. She swivelled on the stool with a smile as she came face to face with him again.

"Well you'd made me feel so at home last time that I should make this place my local haunt," She smiled witheringly as he took the seat next to her and a rotund man made his way across, behind the bar, and Jack smiled, leaning over to shake the man's hand.

"Surely that's gotta be worth a free drink huh Bill?" Jack suggested, causing Bill, who evidently was the owener of "O'Malley's" to roll his eyes. Sam had the feeling that this was something that Jack O'Neill regularly did.

"If I gave free drinks out every time you asked for one, this place would be dry by now..." Bill replied in a friendly manner, reaching for the Guiness tap as he ordered a young waitress to get another gin for Sam, who initially hesitated, "Don't worry about it; any friend of the Colonel's is a friend of mine."

Bill handed over the two drinks before being distracted by the poker game on the other side of the pub, and left their presence, "Colonel?" She questioned, her brow furrowing as she watched him take a sip of the Guiness, something he'd obviously been looking forward to by the expression on his face.

"Yeah," He replied, pushing his glass onto a beer mat, "Didn't I mention that?" Jack paused, "I'm sure I mentioned that..."

"You didn't" Sam replied decisively; she would have remembered it. Definitely. Mainly because she knew if he'd told her that when they first met, she wouldn't have been able to keep her mind off the idea of him in a uniform, "Trust me." She took a sip of the gin, "Are you retired?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by that question, and she guessed it had obviously been the wrong thing to ask, "Uh, no, actually," He smiled, "Do I look that old to you?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all," Sam shrugged her shoulders through lack of any other response, "I guess I just wondered what Colonel would be down in Colorado Springs....unless he was retired."

Her companion frowned, "You haven't heard about the base?" He asked as Sam froze mentally, "It seems to be the gossip of this place most of the time, trying to guess whatever it is we do underneath that mountain."

Sam leaned foward, "You work there?" She hadn't thought he was Air Force. Most of the airmen she'd met were either a complete waste of time, or were like her father. Jack, it seemed, was neither. Despite the small fact that he had a wife. That nugget of information was pushing him into the former category of being an all round ass.

"Yeah," Jack replied, noticing the small change in Sam's stance, "Do you know it?"

She coughed awkwardly, "Well, actually..." She took her glass into her hands, rolling the liquid around, "I'm starting a new job there in a few days. I'm Doctor Samantha Carter. Head of Science and Technology..." She lowered her voice at her last words, not completely understanding why. It wasn't that part that was classified, she mused, it was the part about the gateway to other worlds that the government wasn't so keen on the public knowing, "Nice to meet O'Neill."

"You too Doctor Carter," He said, his eyes slightly twinkling at the formality, "So, uh, you must be pretty intelligent huh?"

Sam grinned, but for what reason, she wasn't sure, "Yeah. I guess so."

x x x x x x x x x

"Am I going to have to push you two out of here again?" Bill asked as he ushered the last remaining customers out of the door into the cold night air, "As much as I want to take your money, I need my sleep."

Jack leaned in towards Sam, "He's looking after the grandkids tomorrow apparently. Old Bill here doesn't think he's going to be able to keep up..." Sam smothered a laugh as she turned to look at Bill who wore a face of mock hurt.

"Well that's the last time I let you have any free drinks on me," He joked as the pair rose from their bar stools and made their way to the door, "It was nice to meet you Ms Carter!"

"You too," She smiled back as Jack went to shake the man's hand and they bid their goodbyes to each other. She followed her companion out of the door, and her mind flashed back to a week ago, when they were in almost exactly the same situation. Her brain also reminded her of what she had come home to, and then she surprised herself, knowing that she hadn't thought about the mess that her personal life was the whole night that she was with Jack.

"You alright Sam?" He asked, touching her shoulder gently as if to wake her out of a dream.

"Mm," She murmured a reply, "Just daydreaming that's all," She looked into his eyes with a smile, "I had a good night." She said simpy, unsure of how to express herself any further.

"Me too," He replied, his hands reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys to what Sam guessed was a Jeep, "But this time I can give you a lift home..." A car lit up in the distance and they both made a start towards it.

"Thanks." She said after a moment of silence.

"What for?"

"Helping me have a good night," She looked steadily at the ground beneath her feet, "Helping me forget the turmoil that consitutes my life at the moment."

He moved subtly closer to her, nudging her shoulder slightly in a friendly gesture, "You got problems too?" Jack queried before pausing, "I have to admit I spent the night with you for rather selfish reasons..."

"Oh?"

"My personal life isn't all too great at the moment," As he spoke, his whole demeanour sunk and darkened; Sam could sense a real pain behind what he said, as if the words he had spoken were too small to encompass what he felt, "Last week, I forgot all about it, and I did tonight too."

Sam smiled shyly, "I'm glad I could help you," She said before both falling into contemplative silences that lasted the whole drive.

x x x x x x x x x

He'd feigned ignorance over her location in Colorado Springs, aware that driving straight to her house would cause him to appear like a deranged stalker, and as they stopped outside her house, he turned off the engine as Sam gathered together her bag and winter coat that sat in front of her in the foot well, "Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem Sam," He smiled, his eyes dancing over her form, "We co-workers got to look out for each other..."

That little thought send thousands of tiny "happy chemicals" into his body as he realised he'd be seeing her every day at work, watching her with the blush that started when he complimented her or that smile that seemed to Jack as though she had blocked out everything else in the world but him.

Similar feelings were rushing through Sam's veins as she was caught in a daze for a few seconds, looking out of the window with her bag and coat in hand, "Do you want to come in for a coffee?" She asked on impulse, surprising both of them as she spoke into the silence, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't feel like it-"

Jack, sensibly sensing an onslaught of rambling cut her short with, "Yes, I'd like to."

She seemed slightly surprised by the answer, "You would?"

"Yeah..." Jack replied, frowning since she was the one who had offered, "If you don't mind..."

"I just didn't want to keep you from your wife that's all..." Sam said quietly, regretting that she had to bring that topic up. Mentally she shook herself; it just proved that she wasn't worth anything, wasn't worth any real love like Jonas had said after she chucked him from her house if she'd knowingly flirt with someone who was married. What kind of woman was she?

"Wife?" Jack questioned, "Uh, which wife would that be?"

Sam regarded her new found friend for a moment, gauging that he looked to be genuinely confused, "Your wife." She stated again, bringing his hand up and signalling the small, paler band of skin around his wedding finger, "This wife."

Jack smiled gently; something which unnverved Sam as she sat patiently and waited for a response, "We divorced. Three years ago."

"Then what's that doing there then?" She pressed, still holding his hand despite not needing to.

"Its a long story..." He began, but looking at the expression on her face, he amended his words, "But I guess we have time. My friend Kawalsky forced me to go on this "Singles Day" last weekend with him because he thinks I'm going to forget how to do it..." He shook his head as he realised that probably wasn't the best thing to say with his present company, "Anyway, I wore this to fend off some of the less inhibited women, and pretended I was just there as moral support for Kawalsky."

It seemed like a perfectly reasonable explanation to Sam, and she smiled; he hadn't appeared to be the kind of man that would cheat on his wife for kicks, which was one of the reasons she'd been so fervent in repressing the fact, "I'm sorry..." She apologised, "I shouldn't have acted so cynical..."

Jack shrugged, "I don't blame you," He said with a sigh, "There's a lot of married men giving us good guys a bad name."

"You're a good guy then?" Sam remarked with a shy grin that Jack almost couldn't make out in the moonlight as they sat in his Jeep which was rapidly warming.

"Yeah, at least I'd like to think so," He paused as if in contemplation, "Why?"

Sam shrugged playfully, "There are some things a girl wants to know."

x x x x x x x x

She'd always liked mornings, the sun streaming into her bedroom, slowly rousing her from dreams and birds singing in a natural chorus as she dressed and showered in preparation for the day. She'd never loved the mornings so much as she did in Colorado, which in contrast to the bustling metropolitan of Washington, allowed several trees in its vicinity. More than several in fact.

That particular morning though, was a different story. She woke up with a start from her slumber, hitting her alarm clock with a fisted hand and dragged herself to the bathroom where she came face to face with her hair doing a fantastic impression of a hedgehog after a rough night. If there was one thing that she appreciated about mornings in Washington was that, everyone had a hangover from the night before which meant that the volume of the day decreased until midday by which time most had recovered.

Shying away from a close examination of her face, she shuffled towards the living room, freezing as she saw a leather jacket lying on the back of her couch. For a split second, she considered dashing towards the telephone and dialling 911, fearing that Jonas had broken in last night, but then as rationality kicked in, she remembered that the jacket belonged to Jack O'Neill. Despite the fact it should have concerned her that a relative stranger spent all night on her couch, _in _her house, she had a hazy memory of telling him that he should bed down there, through worrying that he would have an accident on the way home. In hindsight, her over-concern was probably a tactic to keep him in her company for as long as possible, especially since learning that he was divorced.

She edged closer to the sofa, fiddling awkwardly with her fingers, "Um..." She mumbled, "Jack?" She peered over the top of the couch, her expression softening as she saw him lightly dozing, "Jack?"

"Huh?" He stirred more this time, rousing himself from sleep and his eyes fluttered open to stare straight into hers, "Ah!" He said, jumping slightly, initially worried about who the heck that madwoman looking at him was before he relaxed and realised it was Samantha Carter, or at least a smirking Samantha Carter, "Uh, morning..." He rubbed his face, wincing slightly at the sunlight, "What time is it?"

Sam looked towards the digital clock on the VCR, "7:47," She told Jack, causing him to immediately hop from his position and gather his coat, "What's the hurry?"

"The base," He replied, arranging his clothes to be slightly more presentable, "I'm due at about....oh," He paused, "Yeah, well, about now actually."

"Now?" She asked, slightly disappointed but aiming to hide it as she walked towards the kitchen as he followed her "Do you want anything to eat?" She rifled through a few drawers and the refrigerator, "I have some orange juice and toast, how about that?"

"Perfect" Jack replied. And indeed it seemed to be as he wolfed it down, and then asked for another glass of orange juice. But unfortunately Sam couldn't provide the "something stronger" that Jack had requested to "get him through the day after such a rough night's sleep".

x x x x x x x x x x x

It had been after a few hours of intense cleaning, and more than a few daydreams about Jack O'Neill that Sam had even realised that her stomach was demanding food. And decent food at that. Evidently it would not be sated with a frozen dinner and some french fries. She had just picked Number 37 from the local pizza delivery service when the phone rang.

"Doctor Samantha Carter speaking," She answered, presuming it was the Air Force; neither her father nor Mark were aware of her telephone number. Sometimes she wondered if they would notice she'd left Washington until they'd be forced to talk to her.

"Doctor Carter, this is General Hammond from Stargate Command," Sam's back instictually straightened as if he could see what she was doing, a remainder from her military upbringing, "I'm aware that you were arranged to be inducted on Monday, but to be honest, we'd appreciate your services now as there are a more than a few teething problems," Sam wondered if he was sighing, "Anyway, this call is to ask you whether you would be able to come in this afternoon and get started earlier..."

"Of course!" Sam replied instantly, "What time would you like me to come?"

"What?" Hammond answered, evidently not quite believing that she was willing to give up her free time, "You mean you don't mind?"

"Of course not..." Sam smiled, "I've been waiting years to get my hands on this technology,"

"That's settled then," George sounded relieved, which caused Sam to worry about what the other science geeks at the SGC had done, "I trust we'll see you at two o'clock this afternoon?"

"I'll be there Sir." Sam replied, all but ready to put the phone down before Hammond spoke again.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"It'll be good to work with you. You're a credit to your father."

"Thankyou Sir." Sam replied before hanging up the phone, resting her elbows on the sideboard as she collected her thoughts. From George's tone it was obvious that he was aware of her troubles with her father, and even her brother and she wondered how with General Hammond around, she would be able to maintain a facade of indifference.

x x x x x x x x

It hadn't been an easy transition through to the SGC, and she'd been caught up in an hour of form signing and identification verifying before she'd even got inside the mountain. But it had all been worth it when she saw the 'Gate as it had been nicknamed, her eyes tracing the device with an awe struck expression.

"Makes quite an impression doesn't it?" Hammond's voice came from behind her and she turned sharply to face him.

"Yes sir," She replied, her face softening, "It's...well, its just amazing." It seemed she'd been saying that a lot recently.

"Well I'm afraid you might have to wait a few more minutes before getting your hands on her because I've arranged a little meeting with some of the SG teams that you'll be working closely with," Hammond began before stopping as the door opened to reveal two men walking through the door; a tall and muscular African American with a strange emblem on his head and a smaller man with what could only be described as floppy hair and round glasses emphasising his adolescent looks. She presumed that they were both Teal'c and Daniel Jackson respectively.

The introductions with both had gone well as Daniel praised her for some "excellent work" of hers that he'd read, and Teal'c had bowed his head. Daniel quietly insisted that it was a successful meeting as his friend was less than talkative, but Sam was unsure but let the matter slide. People filtered through the doors, filling the seats that faced the screen where Sam was preparing a short briefing on her Stargate related research. It had been mostly members of academia and the science world that had sat down, and it was obvious to hear the arrival of the military section of the base, their voices causing all people inside the briefing room to turn towards the door.

At least ten burly men entered, taking their assigned seats and Sam turned towards General Hammond, waiting for her cue, "I'm just waiting for my second in command actually...." He looked towards a man sat on the front row of seats, "Charlie? Have you seen him?"

Charlie shook his head, "Jack was pretty rough this morning, swore he had a splitting headache..." His words were said with mild amusement, and some of the other assembled officers chuckled quietly.

Sam's mind seemed to stop working upon those words, her brain stuttering to ask the question but reality had already answered it for her as Jack O'Neill strolled into the room, unaware of her presence.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late..." He took a seat next to Kawalsky, and opened the mission briefing with a groan, failing to see Sam's name at the top of the file, "I overslept, and then..."He was about to take his explanation further before General Hammond interrupted him.

"Colonel, lets just get this over and done with, shall we?"

He replied promptly, "Yessir."

"Now Doctor Carter wants to take us through a quick explanation of...." Jack's head shot up at the mention of Sam's name and looked straight into her blue eyes, which were slightly less shocked than his.

"Didn't expect to see you again so soon," He said, the other men in the room becoming less and less important in his mind.

"I could say the same about you..." She finally replied after grinning at the floor, trying not to clue the rest of the room into her feelings. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention away from the distracting man in the front row and turned it towards the rest of the group assembled to hear her presentation, "Since my post in Washington I've been researching the theory of wormhole physics and...."

Kawalsky leant back in his chair, perfecting a facade of interest as he nudged his friend who was surprisingly captivated with the techno babble that was spewing from the new scientist's mouth, "How the hell do you know her?"

Jack shrugged, "I met her a couple of nights ago in town."

Kawalsky shrugged with an impressed smile, "I really gotta come with you one of these nights..."

x x x x x x x x x

Six months later, and Sam had wondered how she'd ever survived without two "brothers" like Daniel and Teal'c to protect her, and help her realise the appeal of sci-fi films. And they'd even encouraged her to heal her fractured relationship wth her blood related sibling. And as much as she enjoyed her work, and however much of a thrill it gave her to deconstruct alien technology, it was sometimes nice to crawl into bed and sleep for as long as possible. She'd always been a workaholic in Washington, almost desperate to spend time away from home, _and_ Jonas, but now she'd go home on time or near enough, and generally spend her weekends with either SG-1 and Doc Fraiser or a nice long bath, catch up on reading and light gardening.

"Hey..." The gravelly voice next to her whispered, wrapping her body up after she'd shed her clothes and pulled up the duvet over themselves, "You're back earlier than I expected..."

"Mmm," She murmured, "Hammond wanted me to be fired up for next week when SG-12 come back from their tech mission to P4X-935. He suggested I get some sleep," She said before resting her head on his chest, her eyes closing, "You and the boys have a good night?"

He laughed, "Teal'c well and truly fleeced Kawalsky," He said, and she just knew that he was grinning from ear to ear, "I'm thinking you might have had something to do with that little win."

"Me? Do something like that?" She joked as he kissed her forehead and then began recounting the nights events.

She'd always been a workaholic, but nothing beat having Jack O'Neill to come home to. And they spent every day getting to know each other, and falling more and more in love, but every nugget of information she was given seemed already to be inscribed onto her soul.

**Continued (in a way) with "...I'm Gonna Get You..."**


	3. I'm Gonna Get You

**...I'm Gonna Get You....**

A/N: You can't comprehend how pleased I was to receive all your reviews for this new revamped version of the story and it really lightened my day to hear that you all enjoyed it. I adore writing and it gives me some purpose when I know there are people who want to read my work.

x x x x x x x

_**"Now situations, girl  
They often change  
Sometimes for the good"**_

She swung her briefcase down onto the floor as she walked into the house, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter as she recited the list of activities she had over the weekend; she had a conference call with her fellow lecturers on Saturday night, evidently none of whom had lives and on Sunday she was planning a nice trip to the park with the dog.

Sipping some cold milk from the refrigerator remembering that her doctor had told her about her lack of calcium, she skimmed the world events in The New York Times that she bought at the filling station. Turning to wash the glass, she noticed a mug by the sink, holding down a scrap of notepaper.

_To the best mommy in the whole wide world (and all the universe)_

_Can I go to Little League tomorrow? Please please please please!_

_Thankyou very much,_

_Tom_

She smiled at the effort her son had evidently put into the small note, hearts and kisses surrounding the words and the pleading carried over to the back of the notepaper. Tom had petitioned her for months about attending Little League, and she'd been dubious about the event, suspicious of the parents trying to live vicariously through their children. But she couldn't deny that when she saw Tom play with his friends, he definitely had an affinity for the sport. Smiling to herself as she heard Tom's footsteps behind her, she turned round as he launched himself at her, seemingly with a sixth sense for when he had persuaded his mother to his thinking.

"So can I go?" His words were muffled against her top where his head was pressed against her waist, his arms encircling her in the tightest hug he could manage.

She rolled her eyes, "You can go...." She held out her hand as her son began to run around the kitchen cheering, "There are conditions though."

He nodded as though that was expected, "What are they?" Tom asked, moving to stand next to her, gripping her hand in his own and swinging them.

"You'll tidy your room every Sunday, you won't be eating any junk food at school and I don't want you giving Claire any trouble. Is that understood?" Tom nodded with a beaming smile reminscent of her own in happier times, "And I'm coming to watch you whenever you play." She added, ruffling his still soft blonde hair with an affectionate grin.

"I wouldn't play without you there mommy," He looked up to her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, squeezing her hand tenderly. As he ran off through the door to tell his friends of his victory, saying goodbye with a quick wave, Sam gazed through the window to the back yard, steeling herself against the tears that were springing in her eyes. She laid her hands on the edge of the counter to steady herself, breathing deeply to try to counteract the tightening in her chest, around her heart. She still hadn't told Tom of his father's intentions for custody, the letter still hiding underneath her son's pictures of their dog, and electricity bills and reminders of faculty meetings. In her childhood, she used to hide the occasional bad report from her father underneath her pillow as if somehow it would go away.

It never did.

x x x x x x x

Cars surrounded the small field in the outskirts of Colorado Springs, families milling about as boys and girls ran towards a gathering of outfitted fellow players. Tom jumped out of the car instantly and Sam had to call him back as she locked her Volvo, hoping that it would remain unscathed amongst the unruly dogs and playful children that seemed to populate the Hillman Grange Baseball Field.

"Are you going to stay the full two hours?" Tom asked, dodging round a group of adults discussing some questionable tactics. He held the baseball glove in his hand firmly, looking slightly defensive around the more experienced players on the team, but Sam was confident he'd warm up when his friends arrived.

"Of course I will Tom," She reassured him, pulling her sunglasses from her eyes as she laid a hand on her son's shoulder as they walked towards the grouping of young children seemingly Tom's age, "Wouldn't miss your first practice for the world."

And that was the truth. Her assistant at the Academy had been fuming when she'd decided to take the day off, and delay her paperwork that was already mounting after Tom's week off ill from school which she'd insisted she'd look after him. Sam had readily explained to her assistant that she was her boss and therefore wielded the power to sack said assistant. After that little reminder, she had receieved no frantic calls to her cellphone, and was planning to watch a very nervous Tom without any interruptions. Her son needed her support and she wasn't going to let him down.

A young boy approached them, his brown hair glinting in the late afternoon sun. In Sam's eyes, he had a similarity to her own son, most likely through the uniform they both wore and the innocent look in their eyes. Tom seemed to know the kid, and so allowed him to run over to his friend, and the pair both began talking animatedly, much to Sam's amusement.

"Mom, this is Charlie," Tom turned to Sam, allowing her to put a name to the face and she smiled warmly at the boy who seemed far more outgoing than Tom, "He's in my class at school. His dad coaches the team..."

"Dad!" The boy shouted, and a man appeared apparently out of nowhere, walking towards them and Sam's eyes diverted from the young boy to who she presumed was his father. His hair was ruffled in a way that made Sam want to run her hands through it, and eyes that were seemed to capture her as if she had reverted back to high school and falling at the feet of the quarterback. She smiled at him, nervously eyeing him as he approached, "This is my dad Jack." Charlie introduced the pair, and he leant forward to shake Sam's hand.

"Sam Carter," She introduced herself, "I'm Tom's mom."

Jack looked towards the boy at Sam's side with a smile, "Jack O'Neill. And on behalf of the team, I'd like to say thankyou for letting Tom to play for the team," His eyes drifted back towards Sam's, "He's an impressive player."

"Yeah, I've heard," Sam smiled in appreciation as Tom's confidence seemed to get a boost from his Coach's support. She leant towards her son, "You and Charlie want to go and join your friends?" She indicated towards a growing group of players by the fence of the field, "I'll catch up with you later," She kissed his forehead, and he rolled his eyes at her, causing a smirk from Charlie's father as she straightened up, watching the boys run to their friends.

"I meant that you know," Jack subtly moved towards her, "Tom is one heck of a player."

"Really?" Sam smiled, pride rising in her, "I always thought he played well but I figured it was probably just me being his mother..."

"No, he's impressive," Jack told her, as they leant against the tree trunk, shading themselves from the unusually hot weather, "Got a hell of a throw on him."

Sam smiled, watching Tom with his friends. A sense of sadness crept over her as she thought of losing the closeness she'd developed with her son, losing her son completely to his father. A father that had barely contacted him in his six years of life. She'd rationalised that the courts would unlikely side with Jonas, but doubt still plagued her abilities as a mother. She had a suspicion they always would. "Is Tom's father coming to watch?" Jack asked, looking towards the growing crowds of parents, "It's just a practice but I'm not sure how many good seats will be left..."

Sam shook her head, cutting him off, "Tom's father isn't coming," She said quietly, "They're...not in contact."

Jack looked uncomfortably down to the grass beneath his feet, "I didn't mean to pry..."

"Don't worry," She smiled at him, resting her hand on his arm in reassurance, "You weren't to know how much of a mess my life is." At those words, Jack's eyes distinctly widened and she smiled sympathetically in response, "Don't worry, I won't regale you with stories of my disastrous past."

Jack couldn't help but think that he didn't care what he was telling her, just as long as he could carry on listening to her.

x x x x x x x x

_**"I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know you"**_

"How did I do mom?" Sam could hear the question before Tom arrived, bounding towards her with his glove still gripped in his hand, Charlie running behind him, "How did I do?"

Sam leant down to pick her son up in her arms in a gesture that he would normally shun in public, but embraced her without shame in front of his friends like many of the other players had done, "You did fantastic," She whispered in his ear, "You were the best player on the team." Sam told him, putting him back down on the dusty ground, "Did you have a good time?"

"The best!" He smiled, looking towards Charlie who was chatting animatedly with his father, "Charlie said that Stevie and Tobey from school play too..." Sam knew Stevie and Tobey were sensible if slightly hyperactive boys from across town, and that Tom had warmed to them as soon as he'd met them.

"Well that sounds great..." She smiled, smoothing down his hair as he removed his helmet, "So I guess I'll be driving you here again next week then...?" She said, making the comment sound as casual as possible. It took her son only a millisecond before he realised the implication.

"You're coming to watch again?" He asked, his face exhibiting happiness at the prospect.

"Why not?" She smiled, her eyes glancing subtly at Jack who seemed to be watching her intently.

"What about work?" He asked, moving to join Charlie and Jack, "Thought you were supposed to have meetings..." He said slightly glumly, having learnt that meetings meant his mom would be away for the day, and he'd be left with his nanny Claire and a few videos.

"Cancelled them. For a long time." She replied, "You'll have to cope with me at your games for a while yet."

"Really?" His eyes widened, looking towards Charlie with a smile, "Mom normally has meetings at the Academy..." He explained to his friend as the two seemed to move apart from their parents, chatting together comfortably.

"Academy?" Jack questioned aa he overheard Tom's words, trying to squeeze all the information from Sam that he could.

She nodded, "I lecture Advanced Astrophysics at the Air Force Academy. Do you know it?"

A smile of recognition appeared on Jack O'Neill's face before it turned into a chuckle, "Uh, yeah, I do actually," He ran a lazy hand through his hair, "I'm an Air Force Colonel actually...semi-retired," He added, "I do a little consulting work for them."

Sam beamed, watching his every movement, "Maybe you sat in on one of my lectures?"

He shook his head in amusement, "I really can't see that."

"Why not?" She asked with an intrigued smile, moving to lean against the wire fence, turning her body towards Jack who was at her side.

"Advanced Astrophysics doesn't really sound like something I'd remotely understand..." He grinned at her, eliciting a laugh in response.

"You should pop in though..." She told him, "You seem like the kind of guy who'd pick up on it pretty quickly."

"I doubt it," He replied, "But I might sit in soon though. I hear the lecturer's pretty captivating..."

x x x x x x x

"You actually said that?" Kawalsky laughed gruffly, sipping the beer before turning to his friend, "With lines like that it's beyond me how you got Sara to marry you..."

"She divorced me pretty soon afterwards remember?" Jack paused with a sigh, fiddling with the beermat on the bar, "There's just something different about this one Charlie..."

"If she's the same Dr Carter I think you're talking about, then no wonder you're sweet on her," Charlie smiled wistfully, "Most of the me at the Academy are drooling over that woman."

"Really?" Jack sounded disappointed; she was bound to have had hundreds of better offers, if she wasn't already seeing someone anyway; a woman like her must have been snapped up immediately. And if not, he was not match to the MIT educated lecturers at the Academy, some of whom seemingly actually had lives.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Charlie noticed the inflection in his friend's voice, "As far as I know she's not dating anyone..."

"Is that a subtle hint to suggest I should ask her out?"

Kawalsky nodded enthusiastically while sipping his beer, "Why not? What have you got to lose? So she might reject you, but its not like you'll see her again..."

"Not till next Little League when her kid plays," Jack cut miserably in but his friend ignored the interruption.

"But she might say yes, and you'll either decide she's nothing like you thought, or she's more amazing than you thought."

"It'll definitely be the latter, although I'm not sure if its possible." Jack grinned, placing his bottle of beer down onto the bar as Charlie began to ramble about a brunette who had caught his eye on the other side of the bar and Jack tried to work out a way to ask Dr Samantha Carter out on a date...

x x x x x x x x x

In the end, he hadn't needed to think of an approach. Their respective sons had done it for them.

Pulling up to the last house on Westbrake Drive, he stopped in front next to a bounding Old English Sheepdog that Charlie scrambled out of the car to stroke, petting its head with a beaming smile, "Can we get one daddy?" He turned round to ask as Sam and Tom made an appearance down the garden step. He smiled in greeting to her, and receieved one in reply.

"We'll have to talk about it..."He said, neither a yes nor a no. If he was honest, he'd been wanting to get a dog mainly because he felt that an animal companion would be good for his son without his mother around.

"I warn you, they're incredibly clumsy..."Sam spoke with a smile as Charlie and Tom hugged the dog in turns, "Alfie's a right terror...anything expensive or important seems to end on the floor whenever he's around."

Jack grinned as he watched Charlie play affectionately with Alfie, "Well I think it'll be difficult to separate those two from each other..."He indicated towards the pair.

"Don't give me any ideas!" Sam rolled her eyes, "I love the old thing, but he's certainly destroyed my house..."Leaning down, she tapped Tom on the shoulder, "Do you two want to take Alfie inside to try and teach him some tricks?"

The pair instantly ran indoors, enthused with the suggestion, running up the stairs to the second storey, with their parents following close behind as the skies began to open over Colorado Springs. Shaking off the few droplets of rain he'd managed to catch on his coat, Jack hung it up on the rack next to the door, before following Sam towards the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She called back, taking two mugs from the cabinet regardlessly.

"Love one," He replied as he journeyed through the front room, books covering the walls with Tom's drawing stuck to any available space. A few family pictures adorned the kitchen, and he smiled fondly at a photo displaying a younger Sam with Tom as a little baby, sleeping in her arms, "How old was he there?"

Sam moved towards the photo Jack was gesturing at after turning on the kettle, "He must have been about three months there," She laughed, "It feels like yesterday that he was that age. Time passes so quickly."

"Tell me about it. Keep forgettting that Charlie's not a baby anymore," Jack sighed, "Its difficult to remember that he's allowed to play with his friends on his own without me watching him twenty four hours."

Sam leaned back against the counter, "I dread to think what I'm going to be like when he gets to high school." She smiled wistfully, "I guess the only consolation is that I didn't have a girl; I'd be panicking already about what boys she'd be dating once she got to sixteen."

Jack nodded, "I think I'd be the typical overbearing father, and scare away any potential suitors."

Sam smiled as she poured the coffees, "Here we are making boys sound a much easier deal...." She paused, "So how are you and Charlie since we last saw you on Saturday?"

Jack nodded, "We're good. Charlie's been pestering me since we left Little League to come over here so he can play with Tom."

A sigh of relief emanated from Sam's lips, "Thank God it's not just me. Tom's been constantly asking if they can play together even though they see each other every day at school. Kids huh?"

"Mmm..." He didn't want to mention that that morning he'd slightly suggested that if Charlie asked to play with Tom again, he'd telephone Sam and see what they could do, "They're certainly a crazy species. So how was your week at the Academy? Turn any laws of physics on their heads?" He asked with a small smile.

Sam paused, then a look of recognition appeared across her face, "You heard about that huh?"

Jack shrugged with a grin, "Maybe. I mentioned to someone that I'd met you, and he proceeded to tell me about all the scientific assumptions you'd smashed to pieces."

Sam knew she should have been proud of her work and what she'd achieved, but at that moment she couldn't see past the fact that Jack O'Neill had mentioned to someone that he'd met her. It wasn't as if he'd declared undying love, but she'd obviously made some sort of impression, "Yeah, well, its all in a days work."

"Modest to a fault then?" He asked, his gaze catching her own.

"Something like that," She smiled in response, staring into his eyes and wondering whether she was acting more like the high school version of herself rather than a sensible thirtysomething mother.

x x x x x x x x x x

They spent the next few months in the same routine; on Saturday mornings the boys would play together whilst Sam and Jack had "grown up conversation" in the kitchen before taking the boys to Little League where Sam would sit in the dugout with Jack, cheering on Tom who would constantly look to her for support. On Sundays, the location would alternate between the two houses, but the boys would rent a video and Sam would edge closer to Jack on the couch before having dinner and watching the sports roundup on the television as the boys began dozing from their full stomachs.

That Saturday morning was different as Sam rose from her bed, squinting at the bright light in the hall and stumbling towards the kitchen to make herself a coffee, and tidy herself up before Jack came round with Charlie. Sliding to the door, she gathered the post and walked back to the kitchen with her eyes half closed, her tiredness due to a full day of lectures on the Friday, and then a late-night conversation with her brother in San Diego where her father was recuperating from cancer.

Setting the various letters and bills on the counter, she poured herself a coffee and sat down on a barstool to browse through them before chucking away the inevitable junk mail. The first two were bills for water and cable, and the third was a letter from her friend Janet Fraiser telling her about a young girl she'd adopted after getting rid of her husband Bill. She smiled at reading her college friend's words and promised to ring her that night after Jack and Charlie had gone home. But the fourth letter she frowned at, the corporate symbol looking remarkably similar to that of her lawyer's. Suddenly the significance dawned on her, and she gripped her stomach as vomit threatened to rise. She'd been so busy she'd almost forgotten that Jonas' official petition for custody would be arriving any day.

She closed her eyes in pain as she tried to steady her breathing, not daring to open the letter; she knew the contents yet it would make it seem so much more real when she saw it on paper. It would make everything Jonas was planning to do so much more abhorrent.

Taking the plunge, she ripped open the envelope leaving the letter folded up on the counter where she could only read _To Dr Carter_. She was almost one hundred percent sure that if she read any further she end up sobbing her heart out before running to the toilet to throw up.

Carefully unfurling the letter, her eyes dragged across the words and she doubled over, almost in pain as she came to the end, reaching for the phone and dialling number one on her speed dial.

"Jack?" She whispered, "Its Sam, can you get over here?"

x x x x x x x x

Jack raced up the path, barely remembering to lock his Jeep as he unlocked the door with the key he'd exchanged with her, and walking into her house. He saw a blonde tuft of hair over the top of the counter and ran into the kitchen as she looked up into his eyes, a look displayed there that was unrecognisable to him.

"Sam? Are you OK?" He asked desperately, wondering why he was here. He'd picked up the phone to a hoarse Samantha Carter whose seven words caused a sense of worry within him as he dashed from his home to hers.

"Jonas-" She began and Jack realised what must have been contained in the letter. Sam had recently told him of the battle between the one devoted parent, and the other frequently absent over who should care for Tom. The ensuing legal battle that Sam's lawyer had told her was inevitable seemed like hell for both she and Tom. It made him grateful for his rather amicable divorce with Sara.

"He did it?" Jack walked towards her but he was surprised when she shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"He withdrew his request for custody..." She whispered, almost unable to believe it herself, "My attorney was trying to contact me all week but couldn't get hold of me...."

She rose from the stool, standing in front of him by only a few centimetres and a watery smile broke out on her face, "Tom's staying with me..." She beamed, wiping a few tears from her cheeks as the reality set in. Jack moved forward to wrap his arms around her, and she did the same, her body instantly relaxing in his embrace.

"I told you everything would be fine..." He whispered in her ear, and she pulled back with a shy smile, gazing into his eyes.

"Yes, you did." She said simply, his hands rubbing the small of her back and she wondered if she could stay with him forever, "You did.." She rested her forehead on his own, and relief flooded her mind as he opened himself to her gesture. Slowly she rubbed her nose with his, beginning an "Eskimo" style kiss before their lips met softly but quickly turning into a passionate embrace. Her hands rested around his neck, and his own shaped her waist and she was sure she'd never felt so wanted in her life. Even after her years with Jonas and the love that she thought he'd been, he'd never shown her such feeling through one kiss.

They both pulled back reluctantly through lack of oxygen and smiled at each other dopily, and Sam moved her head to his shoulder. "That was...."

"Unexpected?"

"Good." She amended, placing a light kiss on his neck. "It was better than good."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing."

x x x x x x x x x

"Bernstein's Principle of flight as you can see..." She pointed to the blackboard marked with various equations, "...is not perfect. We can find many instances whereupon it would not function as Bernstein intended some of which we have explored today." Looking to the clock with a sigh, she decided to wrap up her lecture as she could tell her students were itching to leave the stuffy auditorium where she taught her "Astrophysics 101" as some had nicknamed it, "I think thats enough for today," She told her class who collectively sighed in relief, "I want you all to research Bernstein's other theories and be prepared to present them to the class."

She watched as they all left and the noise in the lecture hall fell to zero and she watched admiringly as her last "student" walked down the steps with a grin on his face.

"So you came to one of my lectures after all?" She grinned, as he approached her with a shrug.

"Turns out I know even less about astrophysics than I thought ." He told her, backing her up against the desk predatorily.

"Really?" She lifted herself to sit on the edge of the table as he stood between her slightly open legs, reaching his lips gently. But before anything could get really _interesting_ she heard the lecture hall door creak open and the pair jumped apart as she looked towards a worried second year student who was evidently nervous about receiving the wrath of a lecturer who she'd interrupted in a private moment.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered as she looked from her to her companion with a blush rising on her face, "I-I-I'll go..." She made a start back towards the door but Sam took pity on the anxious girl and ushered her back to the desk where Jack stood with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"What is it you wanted help with Milly?" Sam asked, finally remembering the girl's name.

"Well Doctor Carter...I-I-I mean, Doctor O'Neill..." She corrected herself, smiling awkwardly at Jack, "I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on...." She began reciting an essay question that another physics professor had assigned her.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Jack signalled towards the door as Milly paused for a few seconds.

Sam smiled as she watched him leave, turning back to her student who was getting progressively more anxious about her likelihood of failing the course.

x x x x x x x x

After ten minutes of calming the girl, Sam clambered into the car, putting her suitcase in the footwell as she fastened her seatbelt. Planting a kiss on the cheek of her husband, she turned round to look at the two ten year olds sitting in the back seats. "How are my boys?" She asked with a smile as they drove from the Academy carpark.

"We're good mom," Tom answered and Charlie nodded enthusiastically in reply, "Dad says he's taking us to get a friend for Alfie..."

"Did he now?" Sam rolled her eyes as Jack wordlessly pleaded his case, but noticing the look of excitement on both Charlie's and Tom's faces, she obviously couldn't get them to wait for tomorrow, "Well let's hope they've got some at the store for us..."

"Thanks mom!" The boys chorused, turning back to each other to discuss what name they'd choose for the dog, trying to decide between Bart, Homer and Krusty.

Turning on the radio to some soft Jazz that Jack liked so much, Sam settled into her seat, "So why _did_ you come to some boring lecturer talk about astrophysics?" She asked with a smile.

Jack shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road, "I'm not sure really but I did hear the lecturer was pretty captivating..."

Sam blushed, as she moved her hand to rest on Jack's knee, squeezing it as they drove. Sam had heard her "student" was pretty captivating too...

**Possibly continued with "I'm Gonna Get You, Get You..."**


	4. Author Notes

**Author's Note:**

I've had from people, and I thought I should explain myself. I originally intended this story, when it was called "Finding A New Way To Live", to be long and winding, but I've realised I couldn't commit myself to that. I'm grateful for the positive reviews of the first two chapters, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had to change where I envisioned the story progressing to. The premise of this story now, and trust me that it has one, is exploring alternate universes where, despite the odds, Sam and Jack get together. The second story, if some of you didn't understand it, is Sam had a relationship with Jonas resulting in Tom before he left her alone with her child. She'd never met Jack before the Little League games. I didn't put a notice on the first chapter, which I apologise for, but I have to admit I didn't want to give the game away until I had to. I wanted it to be a little surprising. I guess I did that, but not in the way I wanted!

I'm currently writing another AU chapter to this story with another concept and situation. I'm sorry if I caused any confusion (I'm prone to doing that) and I hope that if you didn't like the story, you at least liked my writing.

Aaanyway, read my other fics and review if they take your fancy.

**Sombre Angel**


	5. I'm Gonna Get You, Get You

**I'm Gonna Get You, Get You**

A/N: I apologise for taking so long with writing this chapter of the story; my mind has been occupied with school and work at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know either way. And thankyou for the positive reviews, I really appreciate them.

x x x x x x x x x x

The bell rung and she sighed internally as her students packed away their textbooks, the volume of chatter increasing ten fold while she tried vainly to get their attention, "Can I have your homework by Friday?" She shouted over the din, "If not, there'll be detentions..." A collective groan came over the laboratory but she stood firm, "That's all for today." She indicated that she they could leave. Looking towards the door, she smiled as she saw a fellow teacher trying to pass through the impenetrable stream of high school pupils, "Dr Carter..." She greeted her friend formally, aware of the stragglers in her class who were still chattering away. After a fierce glare, they began to move faster, "What can I do for you?"

Sam smiled at the few students she recognised and guided her friend by the elbow to a secluded area of the classroom, "I've got a student in my lab who is continually disrupting the class. I was hoping you might be able to keep him in your class away from his friends..."

Janet backed away with a smile, "Oh, I don't think so."

"What?" Sam protested quietly, following after her, "If he's in this class he might behave. I can give him the work and he can just sit at the back of the classroom. You won't even know he's here."

Her friend raised an eyebrow as she began collecting the lab equipment strewn over the back lab tables, waving a goodbye to the last students, "You don't really think I'm going to fall for that do you?" She paused, "Daniel might be too nice to say no, but I'm not."

"So I've noticed," Sam muttered under her breath before turning back to the conversation, "He doesn't know anyone in your class, and he'll make much more of an effort I'm sure. And this kid has potential..."

"Why aren't you keeping him then?" Janet questioned, wincing at the mess two of her less well behaved students had made, "Unless he's a genius in both physics and human biology, I'm not taking him."

Sam shook her head in resignation, moving from the chair she'd been perching on, "Fine..." She strode towards the door, before turning back, "This year is going to be hell Janet. I can feel it."

"Every year at this school is hell," She replied with a grin, "And we're only...oh..." She checked the watch on her wrist, "...a week and five hours into the start of this one."

"Don't remind me," Sam sighed, opening the door to the biology laboratory out on to the science corridor of the large building.

"Oh Sam?" Janet called, "Who is this kid you want to get rid of?"

"Charlie O'Neill..." She rolled her eyes, "I've had him for the last two years. He's a great kid. Bloody short attention span."

x x x x x x x

Walking the few steps to her own laboratory, complete with replica planetary systems and displays on Newton, she almost collided with Charlie in the doorway. "Where are you going?" She asked him as he slung his bag back over his back, "I said I'd only be a minute..."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm sorry but I had to meet my sister. I'm driving her back home."

Sam sighed, resigning herself to the fact that it evidently was a good time for neither of them to discuss his work, "Come in tomorrow ten minutes before school to talk to me, OK?"

"But-"

"No excuses Charlie. I want you here at ten to nine on the dot," Sam opened the door, spotting a figure at the end of the corridor and presumed it was Charlie's sister, "You can go now."

"Thanks Miss." He said with a small smile before running down the corridor with boundless enthusiasm. _If only he paid as much attention to his school work_, Sam thought dryly.

Turning back to her classroom, she walked to her desk, tidying up the textbooks that littered the table. Underneath a worksheet on mass and gravity, she found Charlie's physics book, slightly tattered. Opening the heavy lab door, she strode down the corridor, presuming that a technician would keep an eye on the classroom for her. "Charlie?" She called out upon seeing his distinctive bag with its "Go Wild Bulls!" patch on it.

He turned round, as did his younger companion. "Miss? Not going to pester me again are you? I've had enough for one afternoon."

"It may surprise you but you're not my only concern," She replied with a small smile to the girl standing by Charlie's side, "You left this behind...." She handed him the grafitti laden book, "You'll be needing it for your homework." Charlie nodded and she began to back away before speaking again, "Oh, and for tomorrow do you think you could have a list of the colleges you'll be applying for? I'd like to have a look at them."

"I don't exactly have a list..."

"Just some ideas then."

"I don't have any ideas," Charlie shifted awkwardly under her gaze.

"The school has been asking you for months...." She moved to rest her hand on her hip and giving a disappointed sigh, "If you worked hard enough Charlie, you could apply to any college you wanted. Just a little bit more effort goes-"

"Goes a long way, I know!" Charlie pulled his bag onto his back further, "Just leave me alone will you?" He turned to stride away towards the closest exit. Sam exhaled slowly, her eyes tracing over his younger sister still standing awkwardly in front of her.

"I'm sorry about Charlie," She said quietly, "He's like this with every teacher, it's not just you."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse," Sam confided before wincing as the door slammed behind Charlie, "Are you his sister?"

The girl nodded, "I'm Anne. I'm at Junior High," She gestured in the vague direction of the elementary school that was attached to the high school, "By tomorrow he'll have forgotten all about it." Anne smiled encouragingly before turning to catch her brother up..

"I hope so," She whispered under her breath, and then walked back to her lab.

x x x x x x x

"How was school?" Jack asked as he heard the fridge door open and then slam shut again. Receiving a response only of silence, he wheeled his chair to the door of his office, opposite the open plan kitchen and saw Annie and Charlie whispering about something, "You two look like you're up to no good..." He grinned, rising from his office chair and walking towards them, deciding that he needed something to drink, "Got anything to tell me?"

"Don't be silly Dad," Annie shook her head, kissing her father on the cheek, "We were talking about your birthday."

"Ah, well that's completely different. Whisper away..." He walked to the fridge, picking up the mail on the sideboard that he'd forgotten about that morning. Ripping open the envelopes as he gulped down a glass of ice cold orange juice, he rolled his eyes; he'd found out the reason for the kids secrecy; the dreaded Parent-Teacher Evening. The television had already been turned on, and he sighed; rarely could he get a decent conversation from his son or daughter when their favourite program was showing, "Were you going to mention this?" He waved the letter in his hand, standing in front of the television much to their protestations.

Annie was the first to defend herself, "Well, I....I...thought that maybe...."

"We thought you'd be too busy to go," Charlie dived in to help his sister out of trouble, "That's why we didn't show you the letters."

"Annie?" He turned to his daughter for affirmation. She nodded, her eyes wide as though at any moment she'd be caught out. He didn't believe a second of it, but there was no way he could prove anything. That didn't stop him attending though. "Well, I think I should arrange some appointments then don't you?"

Charlie's face fell, "You mean you're not too busy to go?"

"Nope," He announced satisfactorily. He knew he wasn't supposed to get that much pleasure from torturing his kids, but they had a habit of leaving matters like Parents Evening to the very last day when it was too late; they were crafty little things. Much like himself unfortunately. "I'll clear all my meetings for the day."

"Great," Anne replied flatly.

"Yeah, that's really great dad." Charlie responded in the same manner, both sighing as they turned their attention back to the television and whatever dross was showing. Unless it was The Simpsons he just wasn't interested.

x x x x x x x

"All in all Mr O'Neill if Charlie put the same effort into his academic work that he does with sport, we'd have a promising student on our hands." Mr Heath finished, shuffling the papers on his desk, "Here are some leaflets about the special classes we were talking about so he can catch up in time for the exams."

"Thanks," Jack stood up, "Nice to meet you," He added, shaking the History teacher's hand and moving to where his children were sitting with grimaces on their faces, "Well he seemed pretty impressed with you but like the rest of them, he said you'd need to put more effort in and stop being such a distraction."

"Please don't say he offered extra classes too?" Charlie sighed, "I'm going to be the geek of the school at this rate."

"Who said you weren't already?" Annie muttered with a smile, and then scowled after her brother elbowed her sneakily.

"Don't start you two..." Jack warned, his eyes scanning over the crowds of parents and sitting teachers talking to students, "We've got one teacher left....Dr Carter? Where's he then?"

"It's a **she **Dad..." Anne corrected, "And she's over there." Jack couldn't distinguish between the teachers and the parents and so allowed his daughter to lead the way with Charlie dragging behind.

He saw a desk with "Doctor Carter" pinned to it, and a blonde haired woman with the bluest eyes he'd seen sitting behind it. She was evidently saying goodbye to a set of parents, shaking their hands and attempting to exchange a word with the grungy teenager at the desk who looked distinctly unamused. Jack grinned as he watched her roll her eyes; if he'd had her as his physics teacher in high school, he certainly would have paid far more attention. "You two sit there..." He pointed to a cluster of chairs in the middle of the large gymnasium, "And try not to argue."

"Yes Dad," They chimed flatly, hearing sighs as he left them behind.

"You must be Charlie's father?" She asked before he'd even reached the table. A smile appeared on her face as he nodded in reply. Standing up, she offered her hand, "I'm Doctor Carter, his physics teacher."

He shook her hand, "Jack O'Neill." He sat down on the chair opposite, wondering if her comments would echo Charlie's other teachers. Everyone seemed to see the potential in his son that would emerge when he put more thought into his classes, "So how's he doing?"

She smiled; at least he was straight to the point. "Charlie understands physics, and that's evident in his work. He grasps theories that most of my students couldn't hope to understand, let alone at this stage. The only aspect of his work letting him down is that he doesn't put the time nor effort into it. Let's just say he has a short attention span."

"I've heard that before, and not just with Charlie," Jack smiled, and Sam tried to smother the instict to grin inanely back.

"But when he does put effort into his work, it definitely shows."

"That seems to be the general consensus with most of his teachers." Jack told her, "Now how on Earth do I make him pay attention in class?"

"That's the million dollar question," Sam smiled, blushing slightly under the intense gaze of the man in front of her, "Buf if Charlie wants any specific help for Physics, I'd be glad to start tutoring him."

"You wouldn't mind?"

She shook her head, "Charlie's got a talent and I'd like to try and help him believe it too. And he's a good kid underneath it all."

"I'd like to think so," Jack grinned causing an unnerving feeling of butterflies in Sam's stomach, "Would you be able to come to the house and tutor him? He thinks he spends enough time at school anyway..." _And I'd like to have an excuse to see you more often...._

"That sounds fine," Sam agreed, "I spend too much time at this place too," She ripped off a small portion of paper, and scrawled down her number, "If I'm not in, just leave me a message on the answerphone."

"Great," Jack smiled, tucking the paper safely into his jacket pocket, "I'll ring you once I've organised a time with Charlie." He moved to stand up as Sam did the same.

"That's great," She leaned forward to shake his hand again, "It was nice to meet you, and I look forward to your call Mr O'Neill."

"Call me Jack,"

"Then call me Sam," She replied almost immediately, just realising that neither had let go of the handshake, coughing awkwardly "Uh, well, I think Anne and Charlie are looking eager to get away so I'll let you go..." She dropped her hand, and Jack smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He bid her a goodbye and turned back to walk towards his kids, "You two still awake?"

"Just about," Charlie quipped, and Anne grinned in response and they walked out of the gymnasium with Sam's eyes on them all the way.

x x x x x x x x x x

Sam strolled into the faculty room, a smile on her face as she walked to the counter, pouring herself a coffee, "You look way too happy for this early in the morning." Janet announced, wincing at the harsh sunlight streaming through the window, "Why are you so enthusiastic?"

She shrugged in response, smiling at fellow teachers who were coming through the door but decided to tone it down slightly upon seeing their shocked faces, "I just am. I had a good day yesterday."

Daniel wandered over to the two women with a mug of coffee in his hands, something which never seemed to leave his possession, "It was Parents Evening last night, the worst day of the school calendar."

"And that's Daniel speaking, the eternal optimist...how can _you_ be happy Little Miss Cynical?" Janet countered.

"It wasn't that bad." Sam dismissed them with a wave of the hand while she sipped the coffee, "All in all I found it rather-"

"Don't say enjoyable," Janet complained with a sigh, "Because last night was anything but enjoyable. Cassie's English teacher pestered me the whole night for an essay from her that I didn't even know was due as though somehow I had an influence on her life..."

"And I had a parent tell me instead of teaching history, I'd **be** history if I didn't give his son a pass..." Daniel pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Not a good night."

"Exactly. What made you so happy? When I came over, you were as bored as us, and said you had one more-" Janet stopped talking as a smile spread over her face, "Oh."

Sam frowned, "What do you mean _"oh"_?"

"Charlie O'Neill's dad," Janet whispered to Daniel, turning her attentions back to her friend, "You like him. I can see it on your face."

"Janet!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation, "I haven't said anything about him, and now you think I have some kind of schoolgirl crush on a student's father?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't" Daniel remarked to the surprise of his two female companions, "Every woman in this place drools over him at parent consultations." He laughed at their still puzzled faces, "I have a PhD yet you think I wouldn't notice the fights of who gets to teach Anne and Charlie so they can talk to their dad?" He took a sip of his coffee, "Carry on..."

"Anyway," Sam gave Daniel a worried look before turning back to Janet, "...Jack O'Neill has nothing to do with my mood. Can't a girl feel happy once in a while?"

Janet nodded, "Of course she can. But not you. And not when you're at work." She sipped her coffee, "It's just plain wrong."

x x x x x x x x x x x

Sam locked the door to her car, her briefcase with the laptop inside gripped firmly in her hand. Turning round to face the house in front of her, she surveyed it quickly; it was a typical American home with a Jeep outside the garage and a basketball hoop affixed to the wall. Starting up the garden path she spotted a dog bowl and several clumps of grass dug up, presumably the dog's work.

Smoothing down her shirt and checking her reflection in the small panel of glass in the front door, she rung the bell and willed the nervousness in her stomach to leave.

The door was opened by Anne who smiled at her, beckoning her indoors, "Come in..." She stood aside and closed the door. Sam glanced at the open plan living space, spotting family pictures adorning the wall and several pieces of Air Force memorabilia that she recognised on the book shelves, "Charlie, Dr Carter's here..." She shouted up the stairs, breaking Sam's semi-daydream. She turned to face her, rolling her eyes slightly, "He's as forgetful as Dad."

"No problem," Sam replied, wandering towards a large table in what seemed to be an area designated for eating, "Is it OK if I use this?"

Anne nodded, grabbing a pink bag slung over the bannister of the stairs, "That'll be fine." She said with a smile, "Dad's been ordering takeout recently so it hasn't been used for eating."

Sam smiled, she knew that feeling. Rarely did she get to do anything but order Chinese when she got home. Not that she'd choose to cook anyway but it'd be nice to have the chance, "Where are you off to?"

"Ballet practice," She grinned, "I've been doing it since I was about three and haven't been able to let go."

Sam smiled, "Oh, you shouldn't. I love to be able to dance, but I'm too old to learn."

"You're never too old...I mean, not that you're old or anything...I just meant that...."Anne said, getting slightly flustered and paused slightly, letting her brain catch up with her mouth, "I mean if you ever want to learn, I can help you. "

"Thanks for the offer," Sam replied as Charlie and Jack made their way down the stairs.

"Hey Dr Carter," Charlie greeted his teacher, walking over to where she'd set out materials for the session. Jack meandered behind his son, smiling warmly at Sam.

"Hope Anne's been keeping you entertained..."He glared towards his daughter good naturedly.

"Definitely. She's offered me dancing lessons actually, so yes, she did keep me very entertained."

"Good, good," Jack smiled, mouthing something unintelligble in Anne's direction who shrugged it off, and dangled her ballet bag in her dad's face.

"Remember about this?" She smiled, "I have a lesson in ten minutes."

Jack shook his head, grabbing his keys from the couch seat, "I'm really sorry to do this to you but do you mind staying here with Charlie on your own?"

Sam nodded, "Its fine, don't worry. I'm sure Charlie will work far better without any distractions."

"I'd like to think so," He looked warningly at his son who seemed to take the hint and began looking through the physics textbook as Anne re-arrived from the cloakroom wearing a jacket that would protect her from the Colorado cold.

"Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Oh, I don't..." Sam and Jack both began in unison, then laughed uncomfortably.

"You could stay...if you liked..." Jack offered, "We're only ordering takeout."

"Thanks," She smiled, "I will."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Another year of hell...."Janet flopped onto the nearest cushion in the staff room, "The last year's gone so fast."

"Tell me about it," Daniel winced, "I'm getting older by the second."

"I hate to break it to you but thats been happening since you were born," Janet grinned in his direction.

"Very funny," He turned his attention to Sam, who was already at work, prompt and early, reading The New York Times and sipping hot coffee that was seducing Daniel with its aroma, "Sam?"

"Hmm?" She half-listened to his words.

"If I promised to teach all your classes, could I have that mug of coffee?"

"Not for all the tea in China Daniel." She grinned satisfactorily, sipping at it again and savouring the taste.

"You don't even like strong coffee."

"Yeah, but Jack doesn't have ANY coffee worth drinking in his house so until I persuade him to buy the real stuff, I'll take anything I can get."

"Shouldn't you be using your womanly wiles on him?" Janet asked and Daniel visibly cringed, causing her intenal devil to laugh insanely.

"I have other uses for them," She winked back, also amused at their friend's reaction. Looking at the watch, she handed the mug to Daniel, "Actually, I've gotta go. I've got a meeting with that awful Principal."

"I bet you don't call him that at home."

"I'm not really sure he'd appreciate it," She lifted her messenger bag onto her shoulder, "Seeing as Jack refrains from insulting me, I figure I should do the same for him."

"So this is for a "teacher/boss meeting" is it?" Janet questioned, highly sceptical of her friend.

"Yeah," She grinned, "But its also a husband/wife meeting..."

**To be continued...**


End file.
